


"i did NOT have a crush on a certain older, married man! i DID NOT!"

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Art, Crack Relationships, Crossdressing, Denial of Feelings, Love/Hate, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Suggestive Themes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fake date, this might turn serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: ^ a simple truth that gustavo had to reminds himself again and again but also the one that he easily forgot....





	1. a "slight" miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> so this finally exists...  
> (sorry for the on-purpose bad fanfic title tho XD)

 


	2. the fake date, the aftermath and the "unwanted" repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW : heavily suggestive, but not all the way to nsfw 
> 
> .........yet


End file.
